The Seventh Sense
The Seventh Sense is the eighth episode of Weirdsister College. It was Preceded by Dr. Foster, I Presume, and followed by The Golden Cauldron. Elaine finds out that she has the seventh sense; meanwhile, Tabby (Mildred's cat) gets into some bother. Mildred is distraught when a spell used to freeze her cat causes him to fall ill. Ben also finds out Milly's true identity and finds it all a bit to much after a near death experience. Synopsis The episode opens with Starfinder strapping Milly into a large metal contraption – she has a bicycle helmet on her head which is wired up to the machine, she clearly isn't happy, and complains of itching. They are conducting an experiment, which involves Milly getting inside Ethel's mind. She says the spell, and can see into Ethel's head. At first she sees a little girl in a room alone, a memory, but Starfinder reminds her to focus through Ethel's eyes. At first she sees nothing, but then she starts to see Tabby, and he's not moving. She breaks out of the machine and rushes to her cat. Cas comes to see Dr Wendle, and talks to her about how worried about Milly she is. Dr Wendle suspects Milly might have guy trouble, but Cas thinks it's Starfinder's experiments that are tipping her over the edge. Back in the lab, Tabby is whimpering and Milly is blaming it on the Holding Spell that they used to keep him from moving. She is upset that they used Tabby without her permission, and is fed up with the experiments, so she tells Starfinder that she isn't going to be part of the research any longer. In the café, Milly is working. Ben asks her what's wrong, and says that Milly never talks about her college. Milly says she doesn't want to. Ben's mum, Elaine, turns up in the café, having been out with her "New Age" buddies. She tells Ben that she has the "Seventh Sense," and tries to prove it by going over to Tim and Azmat and offering to tell their fortunes. She sees a "man with a brick," and it turns out that Tim's dad is a builder. Cas comes into the café holding Tabby – he's very ill, and so Milly takes him to the vet. In Dr Wendle's office, she and Starfinder are arguing about Milly. Starfinder wants Dr Wendle to persuade her to get Milly back into the research, but she refuses. Milly and Cas overhear Starfinder telling Wendle that Milly is not her best student and she is here because of her special talent, and Dr Wendle retaliates that if they treat her like that they will lose her. The door opens, and they see Milly and Cas standing there. Milly folds her arms and disappears – Miss Hardbroom-style. Back in the café, Elaine is trying to fortune-tell with crystals, Ben thinks it's twaddle. Milly appears, Tabby is really ill, and she nearly gives away her secret about being a witch, by saying that all the other girls got black cats, and Ben asks why. In the lab, Ethel and Hobbes are trying to make the machine work. Ethel is inside Hobbes' mind, trying to focus on a cup that she won… Dr Wendle, Milly, Tim, Azmat and Cas are in a practical session, and they are doing a chant to try and help Tabby. Back in the lab, Ethel can't see anything, and they nearly break the machine trying to get it to work. Ethel doesn't care about her cup enough to see it. Hobbes wants to make the machine work so that they can probe the secrets of everyone's minds. Ethel has an idea when Hobbes makes the statement that Milly seems to care more about Ben than about witchcraft. Ben and Milly are at the vets. Milly asks Ben what he would do if what she did at Weirdsister was a little strange, and at first the situation seems good, with him saying that you have to be open to new ideas…but then he says that he can't stand all of the "New-Age magic stuff" that his mum is into. The vet appears with bad news about Tabby. Back in Dr Wendle's office, Milly is crying – Tabby might not last the night. She wonders what the use of all the spells are if they can't even help her cat. Milly has reached her limit, and she has decided to pack her suitcase and go home. Cas tries to persuade her to stay, but she wants to be ordinary and not have to keep secrets any more. She disappears from the dorm rooms, and Ethel tries to persuade Tim and Azmat to help her tell Ben that Milly is a witch. Hobbes catches Milly in the corridor and tells her that he has an idea about Tabby, persuading her to come to the lab. She straps herself into the machine, and tries to mentally get to Tabby at the vets to do a healing spell…Tim and Azmat lead Ben into the college, right through the side door! They lead him through the corridors. In the lab, Milly can't reach Tabby – she realises that something is going on, and Hobbes locks her into the machine. Cas is at the vets waiting for Milly, and finds Elaine in the waiting room – the vet appears and Elaine and Cas go in to see Tabby as Milly isn't there. At the college, Tim and Azmat lead Ben into a room with Ethel. She closes the door using magic. Hobbes appears and tells Ben that Milly is a witch, before making him three inches tall. Ethel and Hobbes take him to the laboratory in a white maze. Hobbes puts a rat in the maze to chase Ben, and Milly has to help Ben find his way out. Hobbes turns the machine away so that Milly can't see him to direct him, so Milly has to get inside Ben's head. Milly directs him to the gate, but Hobbes closes it using magic – it can only be opened with magic too, and as Ben can't do magic, Milly has to get right inside his head. Through Ben she does a spell to open the gate. Ben is safe. Hobbes is happy because the machine works, but Milly gets into his head and takes charge of his brain to make him do exactly as she says and help put the situation right. Ben is back to normal size, and is completely shell-shocked. He promises to keep Milly's secret, and he leaves. Cas turns up with Tabby, and he is better – she says it was when Elaine took him into her hands that he recovered. Maybe Elaine's magic is real after all. Category:Weirdsister College